Love In A Haze
by Fujin Kazano
Summary: Vash brings Knives to stay with Milly and Meryl until he recovers. When Knives wakes up, the realization that he is in debted to humans is a fine kick... and the mass feelings towards one begins to open his heart, but what does Vash have to say about that
1. Love

**A/N: This is a Vash and Meryl fic, mostly.. though there are implications of Meryl/Knives and Millie/Knives...A LOT OF THEM, later on, that is But, the main coupling is Vash/Meryl and Millie/Knives--not to much, but you know that something's going on.**

**Love In A Haze**  
  
-A Trigun Fan fiction by Fujin Kazano, aka, AJ-  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Meryl sat on the hill outside of the small town that the people now called 'Spring'. The petite woman sat in the same spot that she and Vash had talked on just two nights ago... but now, Meryl was worried over the same legendary gunman. When Meryl first began her job to 'watch over' Vash, she felt as if she was no more than a babysitter! But now she felt something telling her to help and watch over the (seemingly) incompetent man.   
  
Now, Vash seemed so out of reach... so far away, like a stranger on the opposite side of the road! She was helpless! He had left this morning to find his brother and... and... oh! She didn't know what they were going to do when they saw each other! The brother of Vash the Stampede, Millions Knives, what could be wrong with him? What Vash said Knives has done... what could drive the brother of the peaceful and heartwarming man to be so cruel?  
  
Meryl cast her light gray eyes upwards towards the fading blue sky. The moons of the day were beginning to fade and soon, there would be no more light in the sky until the moons lit up again and the stars lead the way for Vash... until they lit the way back to Meryl.  
  
Her ears were stretched out so far towards the way Vash had left that she did not hear the foot steps coming from behind her. "Meryl!" Millie's happy and cheerful voice called out, making Meryl jump and look back at Millie. She sighed and forced a hopeful smile as Millie continued. "Any sign of him yet?"   
  
"Nope! But he'll come back. He'd never leave a good-woman like me behind..." Meryl said hopefully and Millie nodded back.  
  
"Right! I'm sure he'll return twice the man he was, just for you!" Millie laughed, forcing Meryl to stare at her best friend blankly.   
  
"You say the strangest things, Millie!" Meryl said, recovering from the awkwardness. They both shared a small laugh, but Millie's was caught short by a sickening feeling starting at her stomach, then moved to her throat. She turned pale and looked as though she was holding her breath. "Millie...?" Meryl asked as she watched the pale green color rise in her partner's cheeks. "You're getting sick again, aren't you? Let's get you home!" Meryl said and Millie nodded.   
  
"Awight, Meryl," Millie said. She didn't want to take the faithful woman away from her watch, but Millie was grateful for Meryl's help. The past five days had been terrible for Millie's health, but that didn't phase her. Even though Millie didn't worry to much about it, the sickness that kept coming and going worried Meryl.  
  
The girls were silent as they walked to their 'home', but the silence was anything but solemn. They were both taken in by the happy faces celebrating the new well that they had created and it was very hard to be sad on a night like this! Everyone was out and having fun! Millie almost protested when Meryl led her into their house.  
  
Millie yawned loudly. "I'm gonna go to bed... awight Meryl?" Millie said.  
  
"Yeah, you go ahead, Millie. I'm going to stay up for a little while longer." Millie nodded at her, then hugged her tightly.   
  
"Don't worry too much, Miss Meryl!" She said cheerfully, then headed to the back of the house where their shared bedroom is. Meanwhile, Meryl sat down in the living room and turned a chair around so she could watch the wooden entrance to her home. 'He'll come back...' she thought, 'But what if he doesn't...?'  
  
---  
  
As Meryl's thoughts took her farther and farther into the land of dreams, a weak sound of foot steps climbed on the wooden porch of the western-style home. Though Meryl's sleepy senses did not hear the footsteps, she couldn't help but to jump to her feet when she heard someone fondle the locked door nob. Suddenly wide-awake, Meryl rushed to the door, unlocked it, then the door flew back so quickly she nearly hit herself when she opened it.   
  
"Vash!" Meryl cried, over come with joy that he had come back to her... or had he? The dark man in black smiled a weary smile and his eyes glowed behind his orange glasses. They were silent for a moment, until Vash shifted his weight.   
  
"Miss Meryl... we.... Knives needs help!" he said in an exhausted voice as he referred to the white and dark red hump on Vash's back. Once Meryl got a better look at it through the darkness, she realized it was a man!  
  
"Oh my God, Vash! What happened?!" Meryl asked and Vash's eyes were not visible from behind his glasses when she went to search them for an answer. She saw his face drop, then he forced his cheery, fake laugh. Meryl hesitated, but decided not to pry. "I can get your room ready, Take him in there..." Meryl said, then rushed to Vash's room with her small lantern. She lit the room's candles to give it some light, then pulled back the blankets on the bed, then got out extra sheets from the closet in a rush. Quickly, she put some water to boil on the wood stove, then got out the bandages that were once used on Vash.   
  
Meryl was too busy preparing the bandages and first aid she didn't hear as Vash came in and set Knives on the bed. The rusted bed springs screeched under Knives's weight, causing the insurance lady to jump and look over her shoulder.   
  
"Um... Mr. Vash? The bandages are ready... I think it'd be better if you take care of him..." Meryl said gently as she headed out of the room.  
  
"Meryl?" Vash asked as he looked up at her. The small woman stopped mid step to look back at Vash's happy face, "thanks."  
  
After Meryl's heart did a loop-de-loop in her chest, she nodded and exited the room.   
  
---  
  
After close to an hour, Vash came out of his brother's new room with a heavy sigh and a heart twice as heavy. Half-awake, he sluggishly dragged himself into the living room and collapsed on the couch.   
  
"Mr. Vash...?" Meryl's strangely timid voice asked as she walked into the den/living room from her own.   
  
"Hunhh?" Vash's muffled voice came from underneath one of the pillows on the dusty couch. As Meryl approached, she saw Vash stretched out on the pile of dust and pillows that they called a love seat. His body was too long to fit the small couch so half of his legs hung off of it. Meryl walked around the gunman's legs and then stood over him, examining his form through the dusty darkness.  
  
"Are you hurt at all?" Meryl asked.  
  
"Nahuh..." Vash replied, then rolled on his side so that his back was to her.   
  
"Mr. Vash, What happened out there?" she was almost afraid to ask him! He seemed so tense and tired... slowly, Meryl sat down on the cushion beside Vash's back.  
  
"..." Vash didn't answer, but Meryl hadn't expected him to. He, in his own way, was so secretive and never told anyone anything, really. "...there was a fight... a shoot out... him and me... it was horrible..." Meryl looked to Vash, stunned, as he replied.   
  
"...are you ok..?" She tried to ask, but it came out no louder than a small whisper. Vash sat up and he swung his legs off the side of the couch and rested on the floor. He placed his elbows on his knees and looked down at his feet to hide the painfully angst expression upon his face.  
  
"...He practically refused to shoot me... the only reason he did..." Vash put his face in his hands. "...it was my fault... I was going to... he's my brother!" Vash's body began to shake silently.   
  
"I'm sure he had his reasons... as you did, right? But what matters right now is taking care of you both... you're both alive, Vash! That proves you did the right thing!" Meryl said, defending him from himself and trying to calm the man down. Her voice was gentle and caring, as if she was addressing a dying man. For a few moments, both were silent and wrapped up in their own thoughts. "Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?"  
  
"It does... it's just..." Vash let go of his head as he sat up with closed eyes behind the orange glasses. He set his head on her shoulder. "...I'm just too tired to think right now..." he said. The weight of the large man was not uncomfortable or even unwanted on Meryl's part.  
  
But as Vash the Stampede quickly fell asleep, he left all of his weight on the poor, tired petite woman. "Uh... Mr. Vash?" She whispered as she was losing to the weight. "Vash!!" She whispered harshly, but he was too far gone into the land of sleep. Meryl's body was pushed back onto the couch with Vash on top of her! "Vash!"   
  
"Hmmm?" Vash asked in his sleep.   
  
"Move! Geez... lay off the donuts, Mr. Vash!" Meryl said, more embarrassed than angry. Vash moved his legs back onto the couch, but he wrapped his arms around Meryl's waist! Now he was on his side with the blushing woman right next to him. She tried to slowly scoot away, but he just held on tighter. "Alright, fine..." she said, finding an excellent reason to give in. Meryl laid on her side with her legs bent. 'I could just stay here till he falls asleep...' she thought. Vash lightly snored and relaxed his grip on her... but when she tried to move away...  
  
"Nah uh..." Vash lightly mumbled and pulled Meryl to his chest.   
  
"Mr. Vash! Aren't you going to sleep?!" Meryl asked, pretending to be annoyed.  
  
"Not... 'il... ut...you.." Vash managed to say as he bent his knees to act as a glove around the woman.   
  
"..Why? You want me to fall asleep with you?" Meryl asked as she made herself comfortable, though she was always comfortable with him.  
  
"Yeah..." Vash spoke softly into Meryl's ear, "Meryl? I always wanted... to.... is.... ith... you... snore" Meryl tried to make sense of his words, but he was gone... subjecting to the happy moment, Meryl closed her eyes and fell asleep with a small smile on her face.  
  
-------------------------  
  
_A/N: I know a lot of people don't like the Vash/Meryl couple... but SCREW YOU!! I warned ya!! So... stop sending me flames!! cries I don't want any more bad e-mails... _


	2. Life

**Love In A Haze**  
  
**-Chapter 2  
**  
Milly woke up bright and early... though she did not at all feel well. Dizziness and grogginess took over after she had just sat up! While she was getting dressed, a head ache had over taken her thoughts. Though she did have the tablets that the town doctor had given her.   
  
Milly came out of the bath room, the tablets slowly taking effect, and she walked towards the kitchen. Perhaps some tea will settle her raging stomach! On the way there, Millie slowly passed Vash's old room, she was curious to see whether or not Vash had come back and was sleeping behind that closed door! Millie opened the door and walked in quietly. She quickly saw a strange looking man with his short blond hair in a dirty mess and covered in bandages! He was sleeping ever so soundly, though! The man kind of looked like Mr. Vash...  
  
The large woman walked out of the bed room very confused! She went back the way she came to go wake Miss Meryl up! Millie walked back down the hall and she glanced in the living room as she passed the door way. Some one was there! Very curious now, Milly entered the room and went to stand behind the couch. The sight of Meryl in Vash's arms made her smile very widely.   
  
"Good morning!" Millie chimed brightly. Meryl's eyes fluttered open as if she was trying to keep them from shutting on their own. She glanced up at her partner, then let her eyes close.  
  
"Yawn Morning, Millie..." Meryl said, then pulled herself closer to Vash. her head was resting on his real arm and leaning against his chest. Millie couldn't help herself from giggling.   
  
"Tee-Hee! I'm pleased to see that Mr. Vash is back! I hadn't realized how close you two are!!" Millie said. Meryl felt herself release a cold sweat when she heard Millie speak. Meryl looked up slowly at the man who was holding her close. 'The black body suit, the metal arm,' Meryl looked right into Vash's eyes and behind his glasses. Those sweet and kind eyes smiled at her along with the rest of his face.  
  
"How...? I... uh... Millie! Umm... I need to make breakfast!!" Meryl said, feeling the hotness creep up her neck and redden her face. She looked away from Vash, but he just pulled her close in a tight hug.  
  
"Yawn Good morning!" he chirped just as happily as Millie had.  
  
"Gee, Miss Meryl! Are you cooking breakfast this early?" Millie asked, astounded.  
  
"Duh, Millie!" Meryl retorted and quickly escaped from Vash's grip. Meryl stood up and practically ran into the kitchen, straightening her white blouse as she hurried away from the room without another word.   
  
"Heh," Vash's blank expression turned to a gentle smile as he watched Meryl scuffle out of the room.  
  
"It's good to see that you're back and well, Mr. Vash! I'm sorry you had to sleep out here... but you and Meryl are really happy together! And... well, perhaps the reason you couldn't sleep in your room is the fact that there's a strange man sleeping in your bed... he looks like you, though!" Millie explained proudly.   
  
Vash laughed as he sat up and stretched his right arm and back. "Oh, that's my brother Knives. He's going to be staying here for a little if you don't mind, that is! But he's really hurt so I'm going to take care of him for a little while..."   
  
"A brother? Well, any brother of Vash's is a brother of Meryl and me! I'll help take care of Mr. Knives, yes I will!" Millie said happily. Vash stood up and faced Millie, his face serious but his voice was light.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that any... you still work, don't you?" Vash said.  
  
"Yes... but I don't think I'll be working a lot in the future! I've been getting sick a lot so Miss Meryl told me to stay home and rest until I'm better! But I have an appointment with the doctor again today!" Millie announced proudly, "So I have plenty of time to help take care of Mr. Knives."  
  
"Millie, are you alright?" Vash asked concerned. He knew he couldn't have saved his best friend, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, but the least he could do is help his departed friend's 'hunny'.  
  
"Oh yes, I am fine! I think I know what is wrong, anyway... that's why I'm going to the doctor's again." Milly said. "Don't worry much, Mr. Vash!" Millie smiled happily, then left to the kitchen and aid Meryl in preparing breakfast.   
  
"Breakfast is ready!!" Meryl's voice rang from the kitchen. Vash jumped to his feet and ran past Millie into the kitchen. He stopped in the door way and watched Meryl flip a few pancakes and turn a few pieces of bacon over.   
  
"Hey... I thought it was ready!" Vash playfully complained, giving a sad puppy dog face. Meryl took a box off of the shelf and stood at an empty place at the table.   
  
"Here. This is supposed to be a welcome back present but you were in too bad of shape last night," Meryl said and Vash went over to the place and sat down with his eyes fixed on the box. "I don't want any crumbs on my couch!" Meryl said and dropped the box right in front of Vash. He opened it quickly and looked inside.  
  
"WOW! YOU GIRLS ARE THE GREATEST!!" Vash exclaimed as he saw the twenty-four donuts neatly packed into the box. He began to (literally) stuff his face. "Dese are da besh I'd eber 'ad! Ah coud marry domone ooo coud make doughnuts dis good!" He said through a full mouth.  
  
"Actually..." Millie said as she came to the table and sat across from Vash. "It was Meryl who made them! From scratch, really! Just for you." Millie said, happily bragging on Meryl's behalf. Meryl just quickly turned her back to hide the crimson face from Vash, who looked up at Meryl.  
  
"You," Vash swallowed the contents in his mouth, "made these for me?"  
  
"...well, it was the only thing to do!" She said defensively as she came over to the table with a plate full of pancakes and another full of bacon.   
  
"Aw, Mr. Vash, she was so worried about you, you know! She stayed up all night waiting for you!" Millie said happily.   
  
"Millie!" Meryl said, annoyed. She sat down and began to fill her plate, but Vash continued to stare at Meryl. When she finally brought herself to look at him, they locked eyes. "What is it?"   
  
"Uh... nuthin'!"  
  
----------  
  
The day went by fairly quickly; Vash spent most of the time in Knives's room, Meryl was at work and Millie had gone to the doctor's office near the center of town. It was a relatively quiet day... until Meryl had come home for lunch and was waiting for Millie to return from the doctor's. When Meryl saw the cheery woman come her way down the street, she put some tea on the stove.  
  
"Meryl!!" Millie yelled as she entered the house. "I've got splendid news!" Millie said as she walked in.   
  
"I'm in the kitchen, Millie," Meryl called out. Millie smiled and walked towards the kitchen, but she hit her shin on the coffee table as she tried to go into the hall.   
  
"Dear... this place is getting more crowded by the second! If we cram one more person in here I won't be able to move at all!" She said out loud as she continued to the kitchen.  
  
"So, what did the doctor say?" Meryl asked eagerly.  
  
"Oh, nothing really... though he says I should have plenty of vitamins and eat healthy and take it easy!" Millie said as she sat down.   
  
"Oh, OK. But did he say what was the--" Meryl tried to ask as she sat some milk tea in front of Millie.   
  
"I have to stop taking those pills, but some home remedies would be nice!"   
  
"But Millie..."  
  
"I should stay away from hard drinks and other dangerous stuff!" Millie continued without even noticing that Meryl had spoke. "You know what Meryl? I wanna go to Mr. Wolfwood's orphanage! That would be a perfect place to settle down!"   
  
"Millie, what are you talking about?! 'Settle down'? Listen to you, Millie..." Meryl said and Millie just smiled warmly. Meryl sat down at the table and stared at Millie with a sad yet, reassuring expression and a soft smile. "What's wrong, Millie?"  
  
"Meryl..."  
  
--------------  
  
Vash stood near the small stove that was built inside Knives's room. Though Vash didn't realize that he was somewhere else other than in his own thoughts. Random thoughts and harsh realities struck him and it was too much for him to ignore.   
  
What was it going to be like when Knives woke up? What would Knives do to Meryl and Millie?! He didn't want anything to happen to them, but he didn't want to disown or even kill his own brother! He wouldn't! But Meryl and Millie would be in danger for just being around Knives.... thought he wouldn't be able to do much, Knives is still a threat to their lives and Vash didn't want to take a chance. They probably had a week at least until Knives would be showing any signs of waking up...  
  
"VASH!!!" He heard Meryl's voice call out to him. She sounded like she was in trouble! Immediately, Vash ran out of Knives's room and straight to the kitchen, where the scream had come from.   
  
"Is everything alright!? What's wrong?!" Vash burst in asking.   
  
"It's... it's Millie!" Meryl said. Vash looked at the giggling girl sitting across from Meryl. Vash gave Meryl a dumb look.  
  
"Buuuuuuut.... she looks just fine..." Vash stated.   
  
"She's-she's...she's...!!" Meryl stammered as she leaned all the way back in her chair. She lost her balance and let herself fall flat on her back.  
  
Vash looked to Millie, who smiled ever so happily. "I wonder what I should name my little Wolfwood Jr!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
_A/N: Cliche, I know... but I like my little story so far Thanks, vashgirl, for the review!! .  
  
Seeya next chapter!  
  
-Fujin Kazano_


	3. Family

_**Love In A Haze**  
_  
**-Chapter 3**  
  
"When the hell is Vash coming back...?!" Meryl thought aloud to herself as she boiled water. Meryl was, once again, on her lunch break from the tavern and occupying herself. Just two days ago Vash had gotten a job there, too, since Millie had to quit her mining job. Millie was home all the time now, but Meryl insisted that she would take care of everything so Millie would be able to not worry herself (more like to stop Millie from running around the house to find the bathroom) So, when Meryl was home, she took care of the sleeping Knives. Vash said that Knives would be waking up soon and that Meryl should try to stay away from his room. But it had only been 6 days and Meryl was only making some of her soup for Knives... Vash loved it, maybe Knives would, too?  
  
"Ah, that should do it!" Meryl said as she turned the flame down and set a bowl and spoon next to the pot. Pleased with the yummy smell being emitted from the pot, she cleaned up her small mess and quietly exited the room. She knew Vash and her had alternate lunch hours, but he should be home any time now! Quickly, she got her purse and went back to work, not passing Vash as she did so. Vash always took the back roads and small alleyways to avoid being seen from the locals. It was a good thing he worked as a bouncer, seeing as the town was so afraid of him!! But his occupation wasn't TOO widely known... yet. Vash was now hurrying home... he had planned to take the rest of the day off because he KNEW Knives would wake up today; call it brotherly intuition.  
  
Vash the Stampede casually walked to the house, but tried to be as quiet as he could when he entered: it was Millie's nap time. 'Gee, she's acting like she's been pregnant for months!' Vash thought.  
  
The legendary gunman crept into his brother's room and saw that Knives was still asleep. 'Good...' Vash thought, relieved. He sighed and slumped down in the chair nearest the bed, then something caught his eye. Something was bubbling on the stove!  
  
"Meryl..." he said out loud. 'That stupid...' he thought, but couldn't finish his insult. He didn't want Meryl in here whenever Vash wasn't around! It was dangerous! 'Wonder what he'll do when he wakes up...'  
  
--  
  
_ The sky was painted the color of the crimson 2nd moon that shone through the thick dirt clouds. The dry atmosphere and the stench of filth were protruding to the blond man's nostrils as he carefully folded his blankets. Millions Knives looked up and saw his brother, Vash, standing over a sharp cliff and looking down at a crash site.   
  
"Vash," the young Knives called out, "what are you doing?" He stood up and walked to his brother, who turned around with a smile of an innocent boy.  
  
"I'm watching the people!" Vash happily replied in his small voice. The small boy pointed at the human colony. "They're building places to live!"   
  
"...Animals..." Knives hissed and Vash's eyes were crushed, then sent downwards to gaze at the floor. "They're such worthless and pathetic wastes of life! We SHALL eliminate them from our Eden, my brother," Knives said in a comforting and determined tone. The thought of his future plans brought nothing less than a happy smile to his face. "Then we shall live and help this land live... and we will do this," Knives suddenly grew and became his present self, a man looking to be in his late twenties, "together."  
  
"NO!" The forever young Vash said. His childish eyes filled with crystal tears. "What... what about Rem?!" Vash cried, "don't you feel bad for... for what you did?!?! Th--" Vash choked over his tears, "she saved you!"  
  
"What are you talking about now, Vash? We're above foolish human feelings! Love, regret, sorrow, happiness, we don't have to experience any of them! We are a superior race!" Knives said to Vash, who was only as tall as Knives's waist.  
  
"NO! We're not! We should be helping them like.. like how Rem helped us!" Vash said as he backed up and got a little more distance between them.   
  
A vision flickered in front of Knives's eyes. It was a woman just as tall as he was... her gentle brown eyes... her long, dark brown hair... her uniform! It was REM! "Re-Rem?!" Knives cried. She stood out in front of Knives, a younger version of him stood behind her, bewildered as Rem had her arms stretched out to the sides. She looked right through the present Knives as though he wasn't there.   
  
"Rouin! Put the gun down!" Rem pleaded. Suddenly, Knives was back to that day.   
  
"He-he has to die! IT was HIS fault...!" Rouin yelled in panic.   
  
"No one has the right to take the life of another... even if they have done wrong... every life is precious because the ticket to your future... is blank." Rem said as she walked towards the older version of Knives.   
  
"Rem..." Knives said.   
  
The younger Vash pulled out two guns, the black and silver .45 colts and pointed them at Knives's back. Knives turned around in shock as he heard the sound of them both being cocked back.   
  
"She knew, Knives! She knew it was you! But she tried to save you, anyway! But.. but you killed her!" Vash screamed.  
  
"Vash, don't! I only--" Knives pleaded.  
  
"You killed her! YOU KILLED REM!"  
  
** bang.**  
_  
--  
  
"Vash!" Knives called out as he shot up in his bed, an action he soon regretted. "Ahh!" Knives gasped in pain and laid back down on the soft mattress, his eyes squeezed shut from the pain.   
  
"Good morning! Er... well.. Afternoon! I'm right here." Vash said as he looked over at his brother.   
  
"Va-ahh!" Knives said as he tried to sit up once more, but, once more, the pain from his gut and legs were enough to halt his actions.   
  
"You... uh... might not want to do that for a while," Vash leaned forward in his chair. "you've been comatose your body for the past six days and have been heal very quickly, but you're still in bad shape! You're mind still needs to heal." Vash stood up with a creak of the old, imitation wood chair and went to the stove. Knives watched Vash through his adjusting crystalline blue eyes. Vash poured some soup into the deep bowl and put a large straw in it. "Hungry? Think you can drink something?" Vash asked as he walked over to the wide-awake man.   
  
"...what is it?" Knives asked cautiously. He trusted his brother with his life, he always had, but their relationship was a rather unique one.  
  
"I think it's spice soup! Wull... that's what I call it! A friend of mine made it for you! It will make you feel better, trust me."   
  
Knives hesitated and narrowed his eyes. "...humans..." He said.   
  
"Please?" Vash asked nicely, and Knives complied. He tried to reach for the cup, but the pain in his shoulder held his arms down. "Oh, here!" Vash said as he put the straw next to Knives's mouth. But, Knives didn't respond. He was staring behind Vash at the tall girl who seemed all too innocent. Vash looked back and blinked as he eyed Millie.  
  
"Umm... Hullo!" Millie stuttered as she wearily waved at them. "I just wanted to see who you were talking to, Mr. Vash..." she confessed with guilt, but Vash just smiled at her.  
  
"Millie," he said, "this is Knives, my brother."   
  
Millie walked halfway into the room and smiled at Knives, who wore a sullen expression as though it were his natural face. "Hello, I am Millie Thompson. I am very pleased to meet you, Mr. Knives!" She said with great energy and fondness of Knives... he seemed like he needed to see a real smiling face!  
  
But Knives kept the scowl on his face, though it didn't affect Millie the least. Vash, though, felt very uncomfortable and edgy as Knives glared, and Millie noticed that.   
  
"Well then! I th ink I'll do a little cleaning around the house... I do hope you get better soon, Mr. Knives!" Millie stated cheerfully and exited the room, closing the door behind her. Knives shot daggers at Vash with his dark blue eyes.   
  
"That was Millie. She and her partner, Miss Meryl Strife, are both good friends of mine. They were kind enough to let me use this room and for you to stay with us in this small house." Vash said, turning his back to Knives. "They're really nice ladies... Miss Meryl was kind enough to make this soup for you..."  
  
"_Get. Me. Out. Of. Here_." Knives said dangerously.   
  
"Knives..." Vash sighed and looked down to the floor.   
  
"How _DARE_ you have me live with these.. with this _FILTH_!" Knives yelled, his eyes radiated the light green glow as he glared at the back of Vash's head.   
  
"They are _NOT_ filth! _SHUT UP_!" Vash yelled and turned around quickly to face his brother. Vash's emotions, also being rilled, caused his own green eyes to glow the dark blue color. Knives, shocked by Vash's outburst, just stared at his brother as Vash stared back. Both of them were without a clue as to what to say to one another, but it was Vash who spoke first. "Give them a chance... " he said softly and sighed, calming himself down. "Just them... and we'll see how it goes from there, alright?" Vash asked, trying to plead with his brother. "Besides..." Vash said with a smile in an attempt to turn the mood into a cheery one, "it's not like you have much of a choice!"  
  
Vash smiled wider and grinned in his idiotic way, laughing as he did so. Knives couldn't stop himself... he had to laugh at his moronic brother!  
  
-----  
  
_A/N: Well... nervous laugh I DON'T have spell check on my computer.. but I'm trying, kay kays?? Thanks, ya'll fer the reviews! I hope I don't let any of you down and I'll do my best not to! (If ya see any more spelling errors, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me!! I need to know... I dun wanna look too much like a fool in front of my readers! -.)  
  
--Fujin Kazano_


End file.
